Promise This
by Kristie V
Summary: Kara Danvers & Winn Schott have been friends ever since she started working at CatCo, & he has been her biggest ally ever since she revealed herself as Supergirl, but one date will change everything for both of them. A Kara/Winn one-shot.


It was just another regular, boring day for Kara Danvers at CatCo. She had gotten her boss Cat Grant her coffee and the newest layouts that had arrived via Fed Ex. She felt miserable when she saw Lucy Lane stop by her boyfriend James Olson's office to have lunch with him.

Simply put, Kara was just depressed, & CatCo's IT guy Winn Schott noticed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his longtime friend.

Ever since she had arrived at CatCo to work as Cat Grant's assistant, Winn had watched sadly as Cat abused Kara just like she did every other assistant she had had in the past. He had also had been confused every time Cat gave Kara meaningful advice.

Still, Winn knew that Kara always saw the best in people no matter how nasty they seem on the outside, & he respected that greatly.

However, for him, this day would be different.

After helping fix a glitch one of the art department assistants was having, Winn grabbed his bottle of cold coffee, sipped it, & mumbled to himself, "OK, I'm going to do this."

When he saw Kara seat herself at her desk, Winn finally made his move.

"Hey, sunshine," said Winn smiling. "Hi. Having a good day today?" asked Kara with a slight smile. "It's been pretty good so far," said WInn.

He then felt the nerves coming. It was now or never.

"Kara, I know that I've asked you out many times before, but I just want to know if you'd like to go out to lunch with me today," said WInn nervously. He now braced himself for her answer.

At first, Kara didn't know what to say. Sure, Winn had tried to ask her out before, & she had always rejected him, but this time was different though.

Yes, they were friends, but Kara finally realized that it was time to take a risk.

Not as her alter ego Supergirl but as Kara Danvers.

So she answered him with a warm smile on her face.

"I'd love to. When would you like to get going?" asked Kara. Winn was now in shock.

He hadn't expected her to say yes, but he felt like jumping for joy at that moment because it had finally happened. She had said yes to a date with him.

"How about now? It is 12 noon after all," said WInn with a big grin. "Sure," said a smiling Kara.

So after grabbing her jacket, Winn & Kara were off to lunch at his favorite National City pizza place, Mario's Pizza.

It was a great date. Kara had never laughed so hard in her life as Winn cracked her up with one joke after another. The pizza was also really good as well. Kara could see why Winn enjoyed going there.

While enjoying her fourth slice of pizza, Kara's phone ring. Winn could feel his spirits sinking.

"Is it the DEO, Kara? Your sister?" he asked. "No. It's Miss Grant. She just texted me to tell me that I have the rest of the day off," said Kara. "Really? Why would she do that? She never gives people the day off just because she feels like it," said Winn.

Kara didn't know what to say to that. Sure, Cat Grant was a bitch at times, but there was a strong sense of respect between the two women that even Winn could appreciate.

"Well, since you have the day off, how about we hang out together? Just you & me," said Winn. Kara happily nodded.

So instead of flying to her apartment, Winn & Kara walked there. As they were about to stop at a busy crosswalk, Winn took Kara's hand in his.

He thought she would pull away, but she didn't. Seeing the smile on her face warmed his heart.

Once they got to her apartment door, Winn really began to feel nervous.

"I had a great time, Winn. Thank you," said Kara. "So did I, Kara," said Winn. Then silence fell over them.

Kara finally made her own move.

"I'd love to go out with you again," said Kara. "You...you...you would?" stuttered Winn as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I would. It's time for me to stop pining for James Olson. If he wanted to be with me, he would've, but he blew it when he took Lucy back," said Kara. "It's time for me to move on."

Winn was floored. He had always feared that James would break Kara's heart. To hear her say that it was time for her to move on from him was music to Winn's ears.

"So how about a movie tomorrow? Your choice, Kara," said Winn. "Well, I promise you that I won't pick a chick flick," said Kara with a giggle. "It's a deal," said a chuckling Winn.

Then he made his final move.

Winn leaned in & gave Kara a sweet kiss on the lips.

When he looked at her again, she was smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow," whispered Winn. "OK," said Kara who then kissed him before entering her apartment.

As they each went their seperate ways, Winn & Kara knew.

Everything had changed, & hopefully for the better.


End file.
